guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xfire
SWEET! Ahahaha, and this is right after my GL told us all officers had to get XFire... yay. Qing Guang 22:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) This article needs to be rewritten to be more factual or encyclopaedic - right now, it reads like an advertisement or promotion. -- 22:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :That's because this isn't an article atm, it's an announcement of something new. Qing Guang 22:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I would recommend that the article as it now stands be moved to GuildWiki:Xfire (didn't we used to have a Wikia: namespace?), because it's definitely not mainspace-appropriate right now- too sensational. Mainspace Xfire should just be a description of the service itself. 22:29, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::The article has been written by Wikia marketing staff. :) I feel it is diplomatic to keep it in the present style for a week or two and then rewrite. :::All articles in Category:Software are in mainspace, there is no reason to place this in GuildWiki: space, unless you want to name it Xfire!? :::I'd like to see an article about in-game browsing in mainspace that lists the various ways this can be achieved. --◄mendel► 22:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Welcome Xfire would be fine. I'm really proposing a split more than just a move- the article in mainspace details the software, while the article in GuildWiki or other namespace details the partnership between us and Xfire, and should retain the casual language that Doug chose to use. 22:46, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Do it, and adjust the site notice and mainpage when you do (i.e. right after the page move)? --◄mendel► 23:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::The reason it reads like a promotion is that it is a promotion. But that's not a bad thing. It's as much promoting GuildWiki to Xfire users as promoting Xfire to GuildWiki users. Quizzical 00:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, Felix's point is that promotions don't belong in mainspace. ;-) --◄mendel► 13:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nice GWW is BEATEN MUHAHAHAHAHA. This will surly come in handy :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) So how exactly to you get the in-game chat going? There aren't really instructions qq--Relyk 03:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :nvm i figured it out--Relyk 03:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) anyone taken a look at this person skill bar? honestly, the most random assortment of necro skills.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 07:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :You don't really expect marketing to play every game they sell? Upload better screenshots if you like! --◄mendel► 07:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::He probably doesn't have many skills, as he's only level 14. At least he's not carrying Rebirth. Quizzical 16:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, what've you got against Rebirth? It's better than Resurrect or those crappy touch-target-corpse ones. Also, is there a way to actually have XFire internet open and keep playing as it says? I can click things but keyboard commands don't work... Qing Guang 22:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Restore Life is actually quite good. 00:21, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The only time people die is when they run to the front tbh--Relyk 03:08, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::What I have against Rebirth is that rebirth causes wipes. Quizzical 05:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) How do I enable this in game? Scroll Lock and W does nothing. Anyone? I wish Relyk explained how he figured it out, instead of assuming he was the only one in the world who didn't know :P --Gohan2091 :Extras, Options, Chat and change the key there -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 19:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I changed the keys of scroll lock + W to others such as scroll lock + J and scroll lock +Q but nothing. I even changed the buttons to J + H but it doesn't work. Any ideas? --Gohan2091 :Sorry about the late response, but I've set the key to Shift+Tab and it works fine. Do remember to have XFire In-Game active, though; I've had a couple of occasions where I started the game, then started it, and it didn't want to come up. Qing Guang 16:26, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, x-fire is enabled in game because I can access my chat window and chat to my friends. I am not sure why it's not working, it's very frustrating--Gohan2091